


He's My Cherry Pie

by fangirl_ghostwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_ghostwriter/pseuds/fangirl_ghostwriter
Summary: Pie is a holy thing for Dean Winchester...





	

        "Respect the pie, Sam." Dean snarled only half jokingly, "It's a holy, baked slice of heaven that we have been blessed with!" The younger Winchester chortled and calmly replied,  
       "I just don't like it as much, maybe it's something with the texture of the filling." Dean gasped, horrified with his brother's confession. Sam just doubled over in laughter. A very confused angel walked into the bunker, shifting his eyes from one Winchester  howling with laughter and the other stupefied. Dean saw Castiel and immediately attempted to sway him,  
"Cas, pleeeeease tell me you love pie." he begged then grinned sheepishly. The angel grew hesitant and then answered slowly,  
"I-I've actually never had pie..." Dean's aghast expression said everything. He jumped up from his seat at the table, almost breaking a lamp in the process, his visage almost a manic smile.  
"I've decided you have to try every kind of pie there is...well every kind they have at the store."  
-2 hours of grocery shopping later-  
The door to the bunker swung open to reveal an excited Dean, hands full of almost bursting plastic bags. He set them down on the table and pulled out at least 7 kinds of pie. Dean placed them before Cas with a smile.  
The angel just blinked and Sam sighed, "Dean, how much did you spend on all this pie? Cas can't eat all that."  
The older Winchester shushed him and continued to unpack the pastries. Sam just shook his head and as he exited the room. Dean retrieved some forks and plates from the bags and distributed them. Opening the cherry pie first, Dean's face grew jokingly solemn.  
"Now, Cas, this is the holiest of pies... and my personal favorite. So, you have to try it and tell me what you think." Dean turned around to grab a knife to cut and serve the pie, but when he looked back he was met with a the image of Castiel, an angel of the Lord mind you, digging into the pie with his hands. Dean didn't think his eyebrows could go any higher. He burst out laughing and didn't stop until he was almost crying. Opening his eyes to see a very guilty looking Cas, Dean' heart swelled with happiness and he went to grab a napkin, but hesitated.  
Should he? Yes. The older winchester whipped around and gripped his hands in the angel's coat, dragging him into a passionate kiss. He felt Cas seize up then relax as he snaked his arms around Dean's waist, returning his enthusiasm. When they finally stopped to breathe, Dean gently put their foreheads together and whispered,  
"I think I have a new favorite." Cas chuckled and pulled Dean in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ficlet! I'm working on some more and more sabriel ones as well as other fandoms! Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you really liked it!!


End file.
